


Fighter

by anenko



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Gen, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori's not just "the girl" in their happy little monster-fighting trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

So: it's not as if Lori didn't like being Tommy's girlfriend. Tommy is a good guy: nice, devoted--*hot*--but being Tommy's girlfriend is complicated in ways that Lori doesn't really want to deal with. Tommy wants someone to protect, and Lori--Lori's been a fighter her entire life, and she's not about to be *anyone's* damsel in distress (besides, she thinks, Merton should be enough distressed damsel for anyone to handle).

She's finally found something worthwhile to pit her strength against--and maybe Tommy's a nice guy, but he's a *jerk,* too. Lori's kickboxing isn't a joke, and she's not useless: she can and has held her own, and kicked ass even without the benefit of wolfy powers. She's a girl, but she's no token.

She liked being Tommy's girlfriend--still likes *Tommy*--but she's not going to give up on something incredible just to make him happy. If Tommy can't understand that, well, he never really knew *Lori* at all.


End file.
